User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Pre-Page Creation w/ FPF: Cadrabus
So, in my class, there's only like, 9 of us, right? So, one of them actually shares a lot of interests with me, including drawing. So we created a game in we choose three to four completely unrelated animals and we try to draw them, and see who has the better one, and I've gotta say, some of the things we came up with were pretty cool designs for a Complien, and here's one of them: Cadrabus! Cadrabus is a combination between a cat, snake, and butterfly, and "Cadrabus" was coined by another one of my classmates, Cat + Dragon (because according to him it kinda looks like) + Butterfly + Snake. Cadrabus' class is zoucombinus, which classifies creatures who look like a mesh of different creatures together (although, fusions are also creatures that are meshed together, but that's besides the point). But here's the thing: What should the type be? It was easy with my other Compliens, take for example: Phevetalit, which would obviously be Fire, and since it's a phoenix it would also have Life as a type. But Cadrabus? No idea. Here are the list of existing types: Most Likely Types *'Nature' '- When taking the name "Nature" literally, you could say nature produces lots of weird things, like perhaps a mesh of different unrelated creatures? *'Air - It has wings, so...? *'Toxic' - It's partially based off of a snake, plus it has those fangs. *'Insect' - It has butterfly wings, so...? *'Magic' - I mean, magic can do a lot of amazing things. *'Mystery' - Mystery can be associated with legends, tales, the unknown. And different mythologies have a habit of combining animals into monsters than slapping them into their myths, so I guess Cadrabus would fit in. Less Likely Types *'Plain' - Cadrabus is part cat, and cats are kinda plain? Then again, the fact it's a monstrous creature that looks like it was Frankenstein'd doesn't connote plainness. *'Water' - It just looks like a swamp monster to me, I dunno. *'Dark' - While Cadrabus does have that cute little mushy kitten face, I'd like to think that when it gets aggravated it's mouth hinges open like two feet, which would look like nightmare fuel, I dunno. That sounds like something a Dark-type would do, deceiving opponents with it's harmless outer appearance. *'Horror' - Going with the Frankenstein idea from the "Plain" description, I think it'd fit this type. Maybe. *'Cosmic' - It kinda looks like an alien. *'Dream' - Like the argument for Nature and Cosmic, dreams can have some weird stuff. Not Likely Types *'Psy, Fighter, Spectral, Plasma, Energy, Life '''and' Void''' - They just seem more likely than the Nope types. *'Art' - It looks like it came from a painting. I have no idea. *'Leech' - Because it has fangs, I guess. *'Fire' - It looks like a dragon, which can breathe fire. Nope *'Volt' - Ehhhh *'Earth' - It has wings, and it certainly doesn't look earthen, so nope. *'Light' - What part of Cadrabus makes it look like a Light-type? *'Frost' - Doesn't hit me as a Frost-type. *'Sound' - Nah. *'Metal '- *shrug* *'Cyber' - ¯\_(゜_゜ )_/¯ *'Food' - Yum? *'Crystal' - Nooooope. and that's it! Leave a comment below if you want to suggest what type(s) should Cadrabus would be. Category:Blog posts